


Fuck you too game

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Fuck the Game [5]
Category: Dead Island Riptide
Genre: horror games, it can kindly go fuck itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Hated this game since I did my first play through. This was my second because I was like "Oh it can't be that bad." Oh I was so fucking wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hated this game since I did my first play through. This was my second because I was like "Oh it can't be that bad." Oh I was so fucking wrong.

I'm not much for horror games but there is one thing that I am okay with. Which is the common day zombies, I was personally custom to black ops (general) zombies. But never to Dead Island Riptide.

Sure I played once of twice to Plants vs. Zombies but it soon got too difficult to me. And besides that, I couldn't find my ds as the time...

Anyways, I played as Logan because I thought as him as Wolverine. So many similarities. I was about was the ship when the engine room went up in flames. It scare the shite out of me, that I nearly busted a hole in my wall.

Gathering my bearings, I went right back into the game play. Just finally reaching over the bridge; not noticing the zombies; one attacked me, which again scare the shit out of me, and forced me to almost break my only controller for my Xbox.

That's when I saw the dark red words crossed over my dead character, these same words that every video gamers hate, Game Over. Silently, I knew if I can't handle watching someone else play horror games (like Five Nights at Freddy's) then how am I going to handle playing this game by myself.

Taking a deep breath, I silently say "Fuck you too game." Deleting any saved process I have, I planned on trading that game for something I would replay over and over again until I hate it with every living fiber of my dead soul.


End file.
